


From the Shadows

by Thistlerose



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, F/F, Gen, Post-Endless Waltz, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorothy continues to manipulate events from the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambyr/gifts).



Dorothy sits alone in the cafe, her fingers curved loosely around her cup of espresso. It's an early afternoon in mid-April and the cafe isn't crowded; from where she sits, Dorothy can easily see the little television set above the bar, and though the volume is turned down so as not to disturb anyone, but even so she knows what's happening.

Relena is giving a speech at the new embassy on Mars. Dressed tastefully in a cream and blue dress, her light brown hair gathered back in a long braid that simultaneously gives her a look of professionalism and youth, she's talking about her usual things: peace, the fact that Mars will soon be open for colonization, peace, the Earth Sphere United Nation, peace, the Colonies, peace, peace, peace. 

Dorothy rolls her eyes and sips her espresso. 

Relena seems composed, not obviously loving the spotlight, but comfortable enough with it. Dorothy can tell by the way she grips the sides of the podium; when she's nervous or uncomfortable, Relena tends to keep her hands closer to her body, either cupping her elbows or flat against her thighs. Well, thinks Dorothy, she ought to be used to it after all this time and practice. Going from spoiled schoolgirl to Princess of the Sanc Kingdom, to Queen of the Earth, to… 

But there's no need for Dorothy to mentally browse the résumé of Relena Darlian Peacecraft - or is it just Relena Darlian these days? Or Peacecraft? She's witnessed all of it, sometimes from afar, sometimes from the cool of her shadow. These days it's the latter, not necessarily by choice.

There are some - former officers of OZ, of White Fang - who are aware of Dorothy's role in the final confrontation between Earth and the Colonies. Others are only aware of the fact that she is Duke Dermail's granddaughter, Treize Khushrenada's cousin. The fact that she was just sixteen at the time, or that five years have passed since then doesn't much matter to them. She's a target, and she doesn't want Relena in her blast radius. 

Relena has troubles enough of her own.

It's better this way, Dorothy muses, lowering her cup and her lashes.

She feels a cool brush of air as the cafe door opens, hears the approaching footsteps, but she doesn't look up; the gait is familiar, and if Lady Une actually wanted to surprise her, she knows how. When the footsteps stop, Dorothy opens her eyes, gives her hair a little shake and says without turning, "What a pleasant surprise."

"Not especially." Une lowers herself elegantly into the chair beside Dorothy's folding one long leg over the other.

 _Not especially what?_ wonders Dorothy. _Surprising? Pleasant?_

A second later she has her answer - or half of one, she supposes - as Une says, "I heard about the planned demonstration here."

"Oh?" said Dorothy nonchalantly.

"I heard it got shut down." Leaning forward, looking knowingly into Dorothy's face, she continues in a voice not meant to be overheard, "When a planned anti-Darlian demonstration is shut down so neatly before it even begins, there can only be two suspects. And since Heero Yuy doesn't like to stick around, I was fairly certain I'd find you here."

Dorothy shrugs. "Who's guarding Relena on Mars?"

"A Preventer unit, one of my best. Plus Duo Maxwell."

Dorothy snorts.

"If you want the job…"

"I don't," says Dorothy firmly. "And I couldn't take it, even if I did. Not right now."

"You know that Relena forgave you a long time ago."

Of course she knows. It's in Relena's nature to forgive. That's what makes it so hard. She _forgives_ , but she still doesn't _understand._ Quatre Winner is the only one who ever did, and Dorothy has no interest in him. Lady Une has an inkling … maybe.

Realizing finally that no response is forthcoming, Une says dryly, "So you'll continue to protect her from the sidelines?"

"Someone has to."

Une rests her hand on the table close to Dorothy's her fingers just brushing the lace on her cuff. "You realize that if you're caught, or if anyone connects you to Relena..."

"Because we were _such_ good friends before?"

Une is quiet.

"What'll you do?" Dorothy demands after a moment. "Send one of your Preventer units after _me_? Or Heero Yuy?"

"Not if there continue to be no bodies," says Une. "But I'll tell Relena."

Dorothy's next breath is harsh and she feels a icy ripple in her belly. But she manages to say sweetly, her face half-turned toward Lady Une, "Don't worry. I won't create any inconvenient scandals."

It's the least she can do.


End file.
